Leaf High
by DaY aNd NiGhT-Jess and GG
Summary: Just thought of it. Its not perfect. Hinata has a crush on Naruto. My OC character is trying to be a match maker but is there someone else trying to do the same to her.Ino's with Shika. Who else will get together in High School?


**Disclaimer: I don't Naruto. It sucks. **

**Spring Semester**

"Ok Ok I got it I'll pick you up from your school right after I get out. I'm almost at school Hanabi I got to go." Said Hinata. She was driving to school in her new car 2010 Purple Mazda 3 **with Ten Ten... **Dad begged me to drive this thing. He got it for me last month for my birthday. Ten Ten wanted me to pick her up she loves it. **You could still see snow on ground too. It was January all the kids over Christmas either stayed home or went snowboarding.**

"**Ok so are you still dropping me off later?"**

"**Ha I'll think about. We're in the second semester as Juniors!"**

"**I knoooow one year! God let it end soon!" said Ten Ten. **She was texting Neji probably.

"Agreed" We laughed. My cousin Neji was a junior along with Ten Ten, Temari, Kankoru, and Lee. We pulled up to the school and Ten Ten helped me find a park. I cut it off and got out with a thousand eyes and the my car.

"Hey guys get a life and back away from the car." Ten Ten yelled while we were making our way to the front doors of the school. We were at the door when some yelled.

"IS THAT A LIMO!"

"Must be a new kid" said kid walking past us to go check it out.

"Let's go. We have to get our schedule and meet up with everyone before home room."

"Ha don't you mean Neji. Speaking of which why didn't you drive with him this mooorning"

"Eww Hinata don't go there."

"Uh huh. There's the office but no ones in there?" I looked at Ten Ten confused.

"Oh there's a note. Ok let's see…"

ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS SCHEDULES WILL BE GIVEN IN THE CAFETERIA!

REPORT THERE AND STAY FOR AN ANNOUCEMENT FROM THE PRINCIPLE.

"Ooook to the cafeteria"

"Hey guy's whats up" said Sakura. She was wearing red as usual. **I think her whole wardrobe was that. **

"We have to go to the cafeteria. Where's Ino" asked Ten Ten.

"With who?" I asked.

"Shikamaruuuuu!" said Sakura.

"Oooooh."

"I know. Okay where are we sitting?"

"Hey guy's over here!" yelled Ino.

We walked in the cafeteria over to Ino, Choji,

''Hey forehead what's up'' said Ino.

"Ino pig. Where's your boy toy?"

"MY boyfriend is helping the two new kids."

"So in other words tour guide. Said Ten Ten"

"What ever. "

"OK EVERYONE! LETS HAVE TWO NEW STUDENTS THAT HAVE TRANSFERRED TO OUR SCHOOL THIS SEMESTER. I WOULD LIKE THEM TO BE TREATED LIKE ORDAINARY STUDENTS. MR. UCHIA AND MR. UZUMAKI. THERE GUIDES AROUND THE SCHOOL WILL BE MR. NARA AND MR. INUZUKA. PLEASE LEAVE THE CAFETERIA WITH YOUR SCHEDULES AT THE BACK OF THE CAFETERIA. THAT WILL BE ALL"

We walked to the back of the cafeteria.

"We're juniors. It's official. " I said.

"Yippee. Can we go now? I want to see the new guys. This mini skirt was meant to be seen. " said Sakura.

"Yea for a whore." Replied Ino.

"Oh I know you didn't go there. At least I can fit it." Sakura stuck her tongue out.

"Guy's focus. Sakura you're with me and Ten Ten our first period. Mr. Hatake."

"Cool. Let's go get a snack he's always late. Remember last year." Said Ten Ten. We had just checked out our lockers.

"He's always reading that book in class" said Sakura.

We walked to the snack machine down the hall and few soda's. Then walked to class.

"Nice to see you girls made it too class" **Damn it he was on time. He's never on time. He's Kakashi!**

"Sorry teach." We were about to walk to our seats.

"Hold on assigned seats" he stopped us with that.

"WHAT!"

**1****st**** Row 2****nd**** Row **

**Boy Girl Girl Boy**

**Sai Karen Neji Ten Ten**

**Boy Kiba Sakura Samari **

**Shikamaru Naruto Hinata Sasuke**

I looked around the classroom. **Sasuke. Oh no I forgot he was an Uchia. **I walked down the aisle. He smirked at me. **Greeeaaat.**

"Looks like we're partners" I glared at him. **Damn it I wish I could wipe that smirk off of his face!**

I sat beside him. She turned around and looked at Sasuke. While Kakashi was passing back our books.

"Uh Sakura" I waved at her.

"Yea hi. My book."

"Oh sorry Hinata." She passed me my book but 'accidentally' dropped it. She walked over to our table and handed it to me.

"Here you go" He wasn't even looking at me. She was her finger to twirl a piece of her while she batted her eyes toward Sasuke. He was listening to his iPod So not paying attention.

"Ha. Wow." Said Samari. She came to our school in the middle of first semester. I've known since we were little. My mother and hers were close. She lives in her own apartment.

"Did you just say something."

"Nope. Not at all Pinky. We should be working not flirting. Especially not with that." She said.

Sasuke put up his iPod."I have a name." he commented. He was glaring.

The girl opened her book. "Really because I don't care to find out what it is."

**Ooooh I think I like her. **

He growled. "I wasn't going to tell you. You seem like smart figure it out."

Sakura was still standing in front of me. We looked at each other. She pulled her chair over to where we were.

She looked up from her book. "Hmm rather not waste my brain cells on that. Thank you very much"

"Assuming you have any." He opened his book and turned to the page on the board. "What no more smartass comments"

"Aww you think I'm smart. That's so sweet Sasuke-kun" She turned around and smirked. "To bad you're neither sweet or smart. Hmph so sad." She turned back around.

He growled that time.

"Samari, Sasuke is there something you like to explain to the rest of the class the purpose of your conversation. Also Sakura return to your table please."

"No sir." Said Samari she was writing something down.

"Hmpf" said Sasuke.

"Sorry" Said Sakura she got up and moved her chair. I giggled.

**~~~In the cafeteria. **

"How? Why did you do that?" I asked Samari.

"What?"

We were walking to the table.

"Are you serious. You know me and Sasuke went out three years ago. You've hated him ever since. "

"I didn't hate him and you know that. It's just…"

"You still have a crush on him?"

"Ha. Yea that's totally it."

"Uh huh ok."

We reached the table. All of the guy's were there including the new kids. Especially Naruto. Samari elbowed me.

"Looks like you're the one with the crush Hinata." She smirked.

"Hey Pinky scoot over."

I sat beside Samari and she sat beside Sakura.

**The table:**

Hinata Samari Sakura Kiba Sai Shino Rock Lee Temari Aniko

Shikamaru Ino Ten Ten Choji Sasuke Naruto Neji Gaara Kankoru

"Hey Hinata."

"Hey Shika. How's the tour going?"

"Greeeaaat" He glared at me. Ino smiled.

"Aww Shika just three more hours and then we can go on our date." Said Ino.

"You two have a date?" asked Sakura.

"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Not really just the part of him taking you out in public."

"Why I ought to." Ino was going to stand up.

"This is troublesome." Said Shika.

"Guy's chill." Said Ten Ten. She was texting AGAIN!

"Are you texting Neji? " I asked. Ten Ten looked up and glared at me. Samari snickered.

"Shut up." Said Ten Ten

"Let's find out." Said Samari.

"There's nothing between me and Neji."

"Really, so if I told you me and him used to go out. You'd have nothing to say?" said Samari.

"…Nope"

"Ok." I looked at Samari she had that look in her eye that said trouble.

"Don't you dare?" She smirked.

"Too late already thought it." She walked around the table and sat between Neji and Gaara.

"Hi."

"Samari why are you down here?" asked Gaara.

"Just curious why are two sitting beside each other if I went out with you before I went out with you." I pointed to Neji and then Gaara.

"We're friends just like me and you are friends." Said Neji.

"Oh gotcha. Soo if you liked a friend but was too STUBBORN to tell him. What would you do?"

"Tell him anyway. You'll never know until try."

"Are you two going out again?" asked Naruto. The whole damn table looked at Samari. **Oh no Samari don't!**

**Samari POV-**

**Hahahaha. Omg. **

"No Idiot." I looked at Naruto. "But I'm pretty sure Hinata needs needs to help you with that math problem you have she's an expert." I winked at her.

"Now Neji." I put both of my hands on his face. I could feel Gaara glaring at the back of my head. **Chill damn it. **LOL.

"You know what I'm talking about since this person is the reason we broke up."

"Ok. Great so you two go on a date and…"

"Not so fast." HE took my hands off of my face. "If you want to make a deal you have to come with, make it a double date and I get to pick who you bring."

"What!"

"Ri Ri"

Naruto snickered. I growled. "Fine but if its Naruto I'm killing you both. So choose wisely."

BRIIIIIIING. **Lunch is over. **

"I'll text you"

"Yea Yea" I got up and headed to Math. **Two classes down two more to go.**

Beep Beep

**Neji**

Meet us at the _Ooh Laa Laa_ at 7.

**Me**

Who is he?

**Neji**

Wouldn't u like to know. Bye lil sis.

**Me**

Ugh you're impossible. Bye!

**Neji**

LOL

I closed my phone. Great.

**Hinata POV-**

Me and Ten Ten were in my car I had to pick up Hanabi from her school. She's trying to get into a music program so she stays later than usual for tutoring.

"Ahhhhhhhh" **What the hell? **Ten Ten screamed.

~~~Thanks for reading. Not my best I think but I was bored. Please Review.


End file.
